


Head To Your Knees and Soldier Up

by Qrowbars



Series: IronQrow Ficlets [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qrowbars/pseuds/Qrowbars
Summary: Everyone comes with emotional baggage, sometimes you need to let it out before your own thoughts smother you.  Fortunately, Qrow is there when James breaks.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: IronQrow Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722034
Kudos: 26





	Head To Your Knees and Soldier Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JamesBranwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesBranwen/gifts).



> For Jamesbranwen, for reminding me to post something every now and then.

The Atlas apartment was quiet, only the ticking of a grandfather clock and the soft hum of electronics could be heard.   
Qrow tapped his finger on the edge of his new scroll and studied James from across the room.    
He never looked this tired, but then again times were rough.   
James sighed and put down the paper, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  _ News isn’t very good these days _ , Qrow thought.    
Usually he voiced his thoughts after such a sigh, but the Atlesian stayed silent.  _ Also not a good sign. _

“Everything okay Jim?” He sounded too loud, but the words came out anyways. A pause. 

“Another editorial claiming I’m a heartless robot who can’t understand the suffering of my people.” Another long pause. 

“You’d think they’d come up with more creative insults at this point, huh.” Qrow tried to joke. He knew it would fall flat, it was meant to.   
“Just the same old recycled pieces. Just like me.” James stood up, moving to flop down on the couch next to Qrow. He kept his eyes on the paper on the table though, as if he was trying to burn a hole in the ink from across the room. “Maybe they’re right. ”

Qrow furrowed his brow. “....What are you talking about Jim.”

“Maybe they’re right. I’m just a robot these days. There’s no life in machinery, it’s certainly been waning in me.” He sunk deeper into the couch

“You helped make Penny and you mean to tell me you don’t believe there’s life in machines?”   
“I…” he licked his lips and swallowed. “She was whole though. I’m… I’m not. Half man, half machine, best of neither world. Just a reminder of how inhuman I’m becoming. Sometimes I think they’re right about being heartless and hollow, they don’t know how accurate their words are.” His voice broke as he ran his hands through his hair.    
They don’t even know, Qrow. They don’t even know I’m a machine. They still call me that and I don’t even  _ think _ about it anymore. Maybe I am. Maybe-” James’ rambled monologue was cut short when he heard Qrow sniffle. 

“Qrow why are you crying”

“M’not crying. You are.”   
“I’m well aware of that.” his cheeks felt shamefully wet. “Don’t dodge the question.”

Qrow wiped at his face. 

“Because you’re breaking my heart talking like this, James.” His red eyes were shining with tears.

“Qrow I-”

“I just want you to see yourself how  _ I  _ can see you.”    
That made James pause, looking at his lover in disbelief.    
“I don’t want you to hate how you look.” Qrow continued. “I…. James I look at you and I see one of the strongest men I know. I see one of the most caring people I’ve met. You brought an army to Oz’s doorstep for me because I sent you a single sentence. I see a man that keeps moving forward, to what he believes is right for the people even when you’re criticized for it.” He strode to where James sat on the couch, sitting beside him and taking the others hands into his own.    
“I see… I see a man who didn’t let one a mistake ruin his life and instead, adapted and overcame. Who became whole again. It doesn’t define you, it became part of you.” He ran his thumb over the blue panels and black edges of James’ prosthetic hand. 

“They didn’t give you gold seams when they put you back together, you already had a heart of gold, and I know you won’t believe me when I say you’re more beautiful for having been broken, but you are for how you came back together as something new.“

It was quiet after that, and barely a whisper when James met Qrow’s eyes again. 

“You’re the only person I’ve ever shown myself to that hasn’t…” The rest didn’t need to be said out loud.  _ That hasn’t left. Hasn’t run away. Hasn’t recoiled in shock and fear, fear of the unknown. _

Qrow gently brushed the sides of James’ face, grazing his cheekbones with fingers coming to rest in his graying sideburns.   
“They also don’t know what they’re looking at.” James gave him a small smile.

“You’re too kind, Qrow.”   
“And you’re too harsh on yourself.” 

James’ retort died on his tongue.

“You’re only one person, Jim. You’re one person trying to solve everyone’s problems and its pulling you in every direction to satisfy everyone. You’re not heartless, you care too much.”    
Qrow pulled himself into James’ lap with ease.

“They don’t know they’re looking at a man who clawed his way back from something that should have killed him, it doesn’t matter that you have a heart made from segmented polyurethane and PTFE.” His fingers worried at the other’s shoulder scars through the heavy sweater he wore.    
“They don’t know you as a person so they don’t know how good you are. Don’t listen to someone who only knows General Ironwood.” Qrow licked his lips. He was pouring his heart out, he only hoped James might listen.    
“Don’t… don’t listen to someone who only knows the General. Listen to someone who knows James, please.” he huffed as the tears threatened to start again.

James lip trembled as he tried and failed to hold back his own tears, and Qrow didn’t even think before throwing his arms around the other man’s neck as he cried.   
“Let it out, its okay.” he carded his fingers through James’ hair, murmuring that it was okay as James cried harder, only letting go when it faded to sniffles.

  
“Feel any better?”

“That... helped a bit.” His voice was hoarse.    
Qrow gave a small smile. “I think we should go to bed early tonight, you need rest.” he patted James’ on the cheek before standing up, pulling the other with him to the bedroom. Work could wait till tomorrow.

  
  



End file.
